


Drabble Broppy

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires, on ice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Serie de relatos cortos Broppys, ideas que tengo que no pienso realmente hacer, pero que me necesito sacar de la mente (y que me gustaría leer escritas por alguien más jajaja)
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897744
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	Drabble Broppy

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer capitulo nació de otra historia que tengo planeada, me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con mitos y leyendas, seres mágicos, de fantasía, etc. Nunca pude escribir un relato de Vampiros, así que aquí esta, se que hay historias broppy de este genero, pero no como me la imagino XD (quiero algo de drama con final feliz)

Nunca imagino que su trabajo como escritora de una revista de sexología la terminaría llevando a la sala de una lujosa mansión. La familia Ferra era prácticamente realeza, con duques y duquesas en su árbol genealógico, millonarios hasta los dientes, por lo que recibir una invitación de la mismísima matriarca fue una grata sorpresa que sin dudar acepto.   
La revista Erotic grils ganaba popularidad, no solo entre mujeres, Poppy estaba encargada de una sección donde escribía relatos eróticos que fueron bien acogidos.   
.  
-El ultimo cuento que escribiste me parece fascinante. – le comento la señora Rosiepuff. – Un hombre lobo introduciéndose al cuarto de una chica, aprovechándose de ella ¡Que excitante! – comento de buena forma.   
.  
La matriarca de la familia era amable, con amplias mejillas y voz dulce, le asombro que una mujer con ese porte leyera el tipo de historias que ella escribía, aunque ese era el fin de la revista, que todos gozaran de una sexualidad plena, sin importar su edad, genero, estado civil o economía.   
.  
-Me alegra que mi trabajo le guste, es por ello que escribo. –   
-Soy su fan desde que conocí la revista, a mi nieto le molesta que la lea, es muy puritano, odia “las bajas pasiones”, aquí entre nos, no sé de donde saco eso, nadie en la familia es así de cerrado. –   
.  
Poppy se limitó a sonreír y tomar de su taza de té.  
.  
-Tengo una duda, ¿De dónde surgió la idea exactamente? –   
-Ah, pues… una noche soñé con algo parecido, un sueño húmedo con un chico salvaje, me pareció perfecto para entregar a la fecha de edición. – comento con sinceridad.   
-Ya veo…- dijo para beber un poco de su taza de té. - ¿Me permites mostrarte algo? –   
-Por supuesto que si. – exclamo emocionada.   
-Pero antes debes firmar algunos papeles de confidencialidad. -   
.  
Aquello si bien fue raro, supuso que era para proteger la imagen de la familia, no dudo en hacerlo, motivada por la curiosidad. Bajaron al sótano de la mansión, pensó que la llevaba a ver una excéntrica colección de juguetes sexuales, pero en su lugar vislumbro una cárcel, una moderna cárcel de seguridad máxima muy bien fortificada.   
.  
-¿Para quién son estas celdas? – cuestiono temiendo la respuesta.   
-Son las celdas de la familia Ferrar. –   
-¿De ustedes? – noto que cada una tenía el nombre de un integrante de la familia.   
-Si, vera, nuestra familia es especial, cada miembro de la manada tiene extraordinarios poderes que se deben de mantener bajo control. – dijo la anciana con voz más gruesa, semejante a un gruñido, Poppy casi se desmaya al ver que el rostro de la mujer fue sustituido por una bestial, una loba con grandes fauces y ojos prominentes. – Podemos transformarnos a voluntad. – para mostrarle volvió a ser humana. – Los mitos están un poco alejados de la realidad, salvo por una cosa, perdemos el control en las noches de luna llena, para eso son las celdas, nos mantienen a salvo a nosotros y a ustedes. –   
-Esta… bien… ok, creo que lo entiendo ¿Por qué me está enseñando esto? –   
-Veras, hace dos lunas llenas, alguien no cerro correctamente una celda, uno de nosotros escapo, temimos que hubiera matado o herido a alguien, buscamos hasta el cansancio algún indicio de altercado o avistamiento, pero no encontramos nada, o eso pensé yo hasta que leí su cuento, describes con bastante exactitud la melena de mi nieto, incluso mencionas su marca de nacimiento, me temo informarte que lo que has escrito no se trataba de un sueño, ¿Qué paso exactamente aquella noche? –   
.  
Poppy no recordaba bien, había ido a una fiesta por la tarde luego del trabajo, regreso a casa bástate ebria, se quitó la ropa quedando solo en bragas para estar más cómoda y hurgo algo en el refrigerador, vio entrar a tropezones al hombre lobo por su ventana, le pareció una alucinación por el alcohol, ignorándolo mientras bebía del embace de leche; le causo cosquillas sentir su lengua resbalar en su vagina, “¡Para!” le dijo entre risas, a pesar de lo placentero que era sentir masajear su clítoris, trataba de ignorarlo, en su intento de montarla la termino empujando hasta la cama, donde al fin se acomodó, lo gozo por completo, desde la punta hasta la parte más ancha de su miembro, en especial cuando se percató que estaban momentáneamente unidos y él se dedicara a lamerle el cuello. Saber que todo eso no había sido un sueño la dejo en shock, no sabía si sentirse violada o entusiasmada, quien podía presumir que follo con un hombre lobo.   
.  
-Mi nieto no está ahora, esta terco a casarse con alguna mujer lobo de otra extirpe para “mejorar la raza” siempre intenta ir en contra de su instinto, ahora él será el alfa, es su deber sentar cabeza para guiar a la familia, pero… no entiende que su instinto ya escogió a alguien más, te ha escogido a ti y no puede ir en contra de eso. –   
.  
Poppy la miro aún más asombrada.   
.  
-¿Qué me a que? -   
-Ah, descuida, es muy normal, no siempre se casan entre clanes, las uniones con humanos son bastante comunes en los gremios. –   
-Abuela, Branch acaba de llegar. – Le menciono un pequeño niño.   
-Excelente, que pase. –   
.  
Debía de estar soñando, ese joven era guapo, alto, totalmente su tipo, pero apenas su abuela comenzó a explicar la situación, mostrándole la revista y el articulo, exploto, grito, maldijo, la rechazo por completo refiriéndose a ella como “poca cosa” y “algo decidido solo por instinto no puede ser bueno”, sumamente indignada, se paró frente a él y le grito.  
.   
-No vine a que me insultaran, por mi tú y tu maldita familia se pueden ir a joder a su… -   
.  
No pudo terminar su ataque, el joven la sujeto por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, oliendo sin despegar su nariz desde su hombro, cuello, deteniéndose en su oído, soltó un suspiro de éxtasis.   
.  
-Hueles a hembra preñada… - comento antes de comenzar a chupar y lamer cerca de su oreja.  
-¿Qué? -   
-Me alegra que tu olfato funcione, querido nieto. -

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, no pienso seguirla, bueno, a no ser que si guste, tal vez escriba un segundo capitulo igual de corto.


End file.
